My Day With Daddy~
by LadyRickard
Summary: *this one is fixed* This is on Bra's Day With Vegeta. Vegeta gets stuck watching 5 year old Bra for a whole day. Yikes. It is from Bra's point of View.


~~This it from 5 year old Bra's point of view

_~~This it from 5 year old Bra's point of view. I don't own DragonBall Z or any of the characters. This is a short story about Bra and Vegeta. Hope ya enjoy and please don't forget to review. Thanks~~ ~~ I am very sorry for the Inconvenience with the first time I loaded this story this one should work Thanks and Sorry again! ^_^ ~~_

**My Day With Daddy**

******I wake up when I heard my mommy and daddy yelling at each other. I don't like when they yell, but mommy told me that is their special way of saying I love you. I rolled out of my bed with my teddy in my arms. My bed has pick covers on it. I like pink. I walked out of my room and climbed down the stairs, one step at a time. At the bottom I could hear mommy and daddy's yelling clearly.**

**"You have to watch her. You don't have a choice, Vegeta." My mommy yelled. "Hmph. I'm the Prince of Saiyans. I don't baby-sit!" Daddy yelled back at mommy. They stopped yelling when I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Sweetie." Mommy said nicely. Daddy didn't say anything, until my big brother, Trunks, walked in. "Cant the boy watch her?" he asked. "Sorry, Dad, I gotta work." Brother said as he grabbed something off the table and left. "I'm sorry, Vegeta, you'll just have to watch her." Mommy said as she kissed my forehead and left before daddy could yell back.**

**I smiled up at daddy but he just hmph'ed and left the room. I stood in the middle of the kitchen in my pretty pink night dressy, alone. My dressy had purple flowers all over it. It was my favorite. I hugged my teddy tightly and started to cry. I stopped crying when daddy didn't rush in like mommy does. Why doesn't daddy come in?**

**I ran into the living room to find daddy but he wasn't in there. I turned on the TV to see if the Pretty Pony show was on, but all I saw was an ugly old man saying something about how hot it was. Boring. I left the TV on and ran to the back door. Maybe daddy's in his Grabity room or whatever he calls it. I can't remember. I walked up to his "Grabitly room" but the door was closed. **

**There was a pretty red button beside the door so I stood on my tippy toes and pushed it. Yikes! The door opened and the room said, "Gravity shut down, Returning to 1x Earths gravity." "What?!" Daddy yelled as he turned around and looked at me. He said a bad word that I can't say and told me to get out of his Grabity machine.**

**I didn't listen. I just stood there. "I told you to get out!" He yelled. I asked him to play with me but he just yelled no and walked up to me. "Get out now before you make me really mad. He told me. I asked him to play with me again and he told me to go to my room that I was in trouble. He also said that I couldn't leave my room until he was don't training and said I could.**

**Daddy looked real mad so I listened and went back inside. Once I left the grabity room I could hear him say some more bad words. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and went up to my room and played with my stuffed animals. **

**After a little bit I could hear daddy in the kitchen, then I could hear him coming up the stairs. I just kept playing with my teddy. Suddenly my door opened and there stood my daddy. I said hi to him and smiled. "Sorry for yelling at you." He said quietly. I told him it was okay, that mommy said that was his way of saying "I love you". He just hmph'ed.**

**Just as daddy was about to leave I told him I was hungry. "Well get dressed." He said. I asked him to help me and hi hmph'ed and okayed. I pulled out a pink dressy with yellow ruffles from my dresser. "What?! Pink?! Why that?" Daddy asked. I told him that it was my favorite dressy that I HAD to wear it. He helped me put it on and picked me up. Daddy flew to an ice cream place and got me a pink ice cream on a coney thingy. It was yummy.**

**When we got home I played with my dollies and daddy went to playing his grabity room. Mommy got home when it started getting dark outside, and brother got home just in time to eat. Lucky. We ate than I watched The Pretty Pony movie. When it was over mommy said I had to go bed. So I did.**

**I climbed into bed and mommy kissed me and said good night. Just when I was about to fall asleep daddy came in. I kept my eyes closed, but I could tell daddy was beside my bed. He pulled my covers up and kissed my forehead. "Good night, Princess." He said then left. I had fun with daddy today. I can't wait until next time he has to watch me!^_^**

** **

** **


End file.
